In Which They Have Their First Kiss
by Glenviewwolf
Summary: My take on Sonny and Chad's first kiss, a few weeks, not months, into their relationship. Not in any way based on 'Sonny with a Kiss'.


First Time

In Which They Have Their First Kiss

"Hey, Tawny, can I talk to you a sec'?"

Tawny turned from where she was seated, applying another heavy coat of mascara, to face Sonny, noting her nervous expression. She waited expectantly.

It had been two weeks since that special occasion – Sonny and Chad's first date – but however 'cool' her cast pretended to be with the new couple, Sonny wasn't sure how Tawny would react to what she was about to ask. Unfortunately, she didn't know who else to turn to.

"I'm having a bit of a ...problem with something, and I thought you'd be the best person to help me..." Sonny started, becoming less confident with each word.

"Does this 'problem' have blonde hair, blue eyes and an annoying habit of dating my co-workers behind my back?"

"Well, yeah, I guess-"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawny had now, surprisingly, transferred all her attention from her reflection onto Sonny. "If you need help breaking the news to Chad, I could always do it for you!"

"Thanks, but... what are you talking about?" asked Sonny. It was safe to say that this might be harder than she'd hoped.

"Well, breaking up with him could be messy, so you've got to do it right-"

"Whoa, stop! I'm not breaking up with him! I wanted advice on how to kiss him!" Sonny exclaimed, then immediately regretted it.

Tawny, stopped full flow, just stared.

"Oh. You mean...you haven't?" she questioned, slightly hesitantly.

"No," Sonny sighed. "I know it's a bit unusual, but there just hasn't been a...moment. Now I'm thinking it's been way too long, but I wanted to wait for him to kiss me first, but then I thought if he's waiting for me then it's never going to happen and now... now I just don't know what to do!"

Sonny lay back on the chair, hands in her hair, and looked at Tawny for her reaction. The blonde smiled. It wasn't an entirely comforting sight, but Sonny took it as a good sign.

"You have come to the right person! Just listen to me, and nothing can go wrong..."

The next day, Sonny walked into the commissary to find Chad waiting for her at their usual table. With none of her cast in sight, she took a deep breath, and tried to remember Tawny's advice.

"Hey, you", said Sonny, beaming.

Chad looked up from _Teen Weekly_, but it took him a moment to respond with a "Hey yourself", as Sonny's appearance was somewhat...distracting.

"Um, done something new with your hair?" he offered, though his eyes were fixed on her lips, bright red as they were. That morning, Sonny had taken a few tips from Tawny, and stepped her makeup and wardrobe up a little. Her deep purple shirt clung to her curves, which were accentuated further by the dark skinny jeans and her usual heels. All of Sonny's makeup was fairly subtle, with the exception of her mouth; painted with an almost ostentatious red gloss, it was hard to miss.

Sonny giggled, and shuffled her chair closer. Chad resisted the urge to shuffle his the other way; this new Sonny was slightly intimidating, and the young actor wasn't sure if he liked it. On the other hand, he could not deny she looked stunning.

"So, where are we headed tonight, milady? It's your turn to pick."

Sonny hesitated, but went ahead with Tawni's suggestion – she'd been right so far, Chad couldn't keep his eyes off her, even if there was a hint of fear in his ice blue eyes.

"I thought you could come to my apartment. My mum's in Wisconsin 'til Tuesday, and it would be nice to have a night in...just us." Sonny looked up from where she'd been studying the pattern on the table, and remembered to bat her eyelashes. Chad looked surprised, but –

"Sure, sounds great. I've gotta get back to set now, but see ya at eight?"

"Yeah, see you then." She left her seat to hug Chad, but he turned on his heel and left with just a parting wave.

Just then, the rest of the _So Random _cast entered the commissary and joined Sonny at her table.

"What's got ya down, Sonny?" enquired Nico, sliding into the seat opposite. Tawni shot a knowing glance at Sonny from her seat next to him.

"Oh, nothing. How's the new sketch coming?" As talk turned to the show, Sonny sent Tawni a meaningful look, and parted for the dressing room, no longer hungry.

"So, what happened? What did you do wrong?"

It was ten minutes later, and Tawni had returned to the dressing room.

"I did everything you told me to. I thought it was going ok, but when Chad left he looked...scared."

"He's just not used to seeing you this way! Bet he thinks he's going to have to up his game! And being at your apartment alone is a big step, he's gotta be nervous. You're just overreacting."

"I hope so. I don't know if I can carry on acting like this. I'm not used to being...seductive."

The doorbell jerked Sonny from her daydreaming on the couch. She glanced once more in the mirror, and opened the door. Chad had his back to her, which struck her as odd. When he turned around, though, he was smiling, his genuine smile reserved just for her, and all of Sonny's doubts melted away.

"You look gorgeous," he murmured, as he stepped around her, and towards the sofa. He plopped down, one arm strewn casually over the back. He looked more at home than she did.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself."

"But you knew that. You gonna stand there all night?" Sonny took his cue and sat down next to him, glad that he seemed back to his usual 'charming' self.

Chad picked a film, and they started to watch. Sonny didn't think either of them listened to more than a ten words. Chad's arm was around her, and she was snuggled into his side. She could hear the beating of his heart; how was it so slow? Sonny was sure her own heart was going to burst out of her chest.

Only the sideways glances gave away Chad's own nerves, but the greatest actor of his generation put up a good show. Until the credits rolled. He remained in the same position, apparently not having noticed the end of the film. Sonny shifted next to him, and he rapidly withdrew his arm. Sonny looked at him.

"Are you alright, Chad?" she teased, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. She had no idea what was going to happen now.

"Yeah, yeah." He ran his hands through his hair. Then he seemed to make a decision. He turned to face Sonny on the couch, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She shuddered at the feel of his hand on her cheek.

"Nervous, Sonny?" She sighed.

"Yes". Chad let out a long breath, in relief.

"Me too."

"Really? Why?"

"Cos it's you Sonny! You mess me up normally, what I am supposed to think when you turn up to the studios looking even more like a model, and then you tell me your mum's away and invite me to your apartment. I've never been this nervous in my life." He paused. "But...I like it."

Here he grinned a cheeky grin, and, barely before Sonny could open her mouth to respond to his little speech, he leaned in, and waited. Sonny was frozen in anticipation; she could taste his cool breath. Then she realised why he had stopped, and leaned the rest of the way to press her smiling lips to his.

Short and sweet, the kiss lasted only a few seconds, but Sonny had never been happier. She smiled a shy smile and ducked her head against Chad's shoulder as he pulled her closer, and tilted her chin up for another kiss.

Sonny made a mental note to thank Tawni the next day, but all thoughts were wiped clean as she felt Chad's smooth tongue against her mouth. She allowed him entrance, and held back a giggle as she realised, she had no clue what she was doing. Her previous kisses had been nothing like this. It didn't matter in the slightest; if it was her and Chad, it was perfection.


End file.
